Tamer's Truce
by Wild Stokes
Summary: Yuka is just a normal kid in a normal world, but his world will never be the same again
1. Harsh Start

Digimon world: Tamer's truce

Chapter one

Harsh start

Yuka was just a normal school kid, he had normal upbringings, normal life, normal sibling. Just a normal kid in a normal world, except that world might not be the world he'll see ever again.

Yuka was riding the bus home from his school: Whitehedge Academy. Sat next to him was his little sister Vilda. She was unfortunate because she didn't have many friends; Yuka, as well as her sister, was also having difficulties with friend making. He turned to his sister, staring out the window. asking "How was school for you, Vilda?"

She wasn't happy and joyous as she usually was, she was crying silently, facing away from Yuka. "Utokshi stole my charm..." She replied, sounding even more depressed. Utokshi was her bully, Yuka couldn't stand him, one time he threatened her for money and still did it regardless. Yuka had many arguments with him, but would usually get thrown on the floor and get beaten whilst defenceless, ultimately Utokshi stopped at nothing to bring Vilda down. Vilda may not want Yuka to get hurt, yet she Nevers says it to his face. She knew he would listen and act accordingly. But Yuka ran out of options as he stood pacifist. He would always alert teachers of their matters, but they shunned his speakings.

"Vilda... I-" he tried to reply.

"Do you know what's worse? He breaks it in my face, picks me up and throws me in the toilets..." She really began to tear up.

"Utokshi... Did that?...why?"

"Don't you know? He says I'm just a defenceless sissy." She said kicking herself. The bus stopped at their stop.

"Hey, wanna piggy back ride home?" He asked, she sniffled.

"Okay..." She said hesitantly.

Upon exiting, Utokshi was waiting round the corner, he walks out to them. "Well well, easy pickings!" He gloated.

"I can't allow you to go on harassing my eight year old sister like you unjustly do." Yuka replies putting Vilda down on the floor. Utokshi stood just shy of a foot taller than Yuka, but Yuka didn't repent. "Well?" He asks. "What are you going to do?" Utokshi grabbed Yuka by his collar and tosses him.

Upon hitting the floor, Vilda runs to him, he grips her hand saying "Tell Mum I'll be a little late." And stands up, he attempts to tackle Utokshi, breaking his pacifism. "Vilda! Go!" Vilda listens to his command and runs homewards. Utokshi pulled Yuka's legs out from under him and lands on top of Yuka, all lays black in his defeat...


	2. Entering the Digital World

Chapter 2

Entering the digital world.

Yuka awoke to see himself in a hospital ward. It was empty. He got up from the bed and decided to walk out the room. But just before he could do so, a kid walked through the door into the ward. "Good, you're up, follow me." Yuka did so.

Outside the ward lay a huge city centre complete with fountains and shops. He still followed the kid into a building. They walk silently down a corridor and enter a room, the kid pulled out a tablet computer and says "fill it in." Yuka did so. The form on the tablet lay as follows:

Name: Yuka Keljinski

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Preference out of light and dark: Dark

Yuka finished the form and gives the tablet back to the kid, the kid signalled for him to follow, the entered another room. The kid slotted the tablet into the wall. An older teenager walked in to the room. "Well, we have another Tamer, as a final part of this, choose your Digimon. Three digimon lay in front of him, Tsunomon, Tokomon and Moonmon. Yuka points to Moonmon and the teen says "Congrats! You're now Moonmon's new Tamer!" Yuka seemed slightly confused, but was slowly getting there. "You need these." The teen threw a package at Yuka, he caught it and opened it to find a kind of device with a neckstrap and an ID card. "Digimon are friend to their Tamers, I recommended you bond with Moonmon whilst you can. Give her a friend, and you shall receive one. Now, go and roam around, but here's a map in case you get lost." Yuka looked at his map and nodded. The teen crouched to Moonmon and said "look after him Moonmon, you two are partners." Moonmon smiled, and bounced over to Yuka. They turned and exited the building.

When they left, Moonmon looked up at Yuka. " So, Moonmon..." Yuka was so pumped full of questions he didn't know where to start. "What are you?" He asked.

"Why I'm a digital monster, silly! But we shorten it to Digimon." Moonmon replied in a voice like a four year old girl.

"Where are we?" He continued.

"We're in the central hub, where all Tamers and Digimon alike can interact in a safe way."

"What do you mean by safe?"

"Well... It's dangerous outside the hub."

"What are the Tamers?"

"Tamers are humans who are our owners in a way."

"So we own you?"

"Oh of course not! It's more a... Unconditional friendship."

"What are these?" Yuka asked holding up the device.

"That's a digivice, it's like our home, but we don't like it in there much."

"Alright, final question for now, how many Tamers and Digimon are there?"

"There's a hundred thousand Tamers and an almost infinite amount of Digimon."

"OK then, let's go to our house." Yuka said.

"You mean... You don't mind sharing?"

"Not at all." Moonmon was so happy by Yuka's reaction, she got a little tearful. "Come on then, lead the way." Yuka said.


	3. Home

Chapter 3

Home

It was a standard apartment, but instead of a door, there was a teleporter with a wall behind it. The apartment had drab magnolia walls and a carpet the same colour. The wall opposite the teleporter had a window, but the view was green circuits and a black background. Yuka and Moonmon appeared through the teleporter, the halogen lights came on. "This is it" Moonmon said proud. "Home!" Yuka smiled weakly, he wasn't convinced it was a good place, but he did see potential.

"Hmm" he confirmed.

"There isn't much here, but you can buy stuff like furniture and wallpaper, even house extensions, our currency is data, bits, bites, kilobites, megabites, gigabytes, terrabites and even petabites."

"How do i earn bits?"

"By doing stuff worth rewarding, like jobs and competitions." Moonmon answered.

"What kind of competitions?"

"Alsorts, from battles to trials and even pageants of sorts."

"How do I keep track of money?"

"The digivice gives you a data sum up and a shop for buying stuff."

"Well, I guess we should call it a day, I'm shattered." Yuka said stretching.

"Ooh, nice plan... But you might need to buy a bed."

"Good plan, let's see, open digivice and I have 8000 bits already"

"You start with one kilobite of data, that's a thousand bites, each bite has eight bits"

"Oh, open shop, buy, bed, double, two hundred bites, buy, deliver now..." Yuka said as he pressed the buttons on his digivice, a double bed spawned on the window wall. "Cool" Yuka said watching the situation unfold.

"Ooh" Moonmon said in awe. Yuka climbed into the bed. "And me?" Moonmon asked.

"Why would I choose a double if I was gunna hog it?" Yuka asked. Moonmon looked confused, but decided she trusted him and climbed next to him. "Goodnight, Moonmon."

"Goodnigt, Yuka."


	4. Homesick

Chapter 4

Homesick

Yuka was tossing and turning in the dark, he couldn't settle, his dreams refused to let him. His dreams were his mother and his sister Vilda crying at their home, with Vilda saying "I miss Yuka so much" and his mother holding her tighter. His dream changed to Vilda reaching for him, saying "come back Yuka... I can't survive without you." Yuka shot up out of the bed, he looked at Moonmon, who was sleeping.

"She's cute" he thought as he sat on the side of the bed. He was ridden with guilt, he left his world for another. The pain of heartache set in and Yuka started crying as he lead back in his bed.

Morning arose, Yuka groaned as he got up out of bed, the window shown a sunny field. He turned around to see Moonmon leaping up and down smiling "good morning Yuka!" She yelled joyfully. "Welcome to day two here in the digital world!" Yuka smiled at her upbeat mannerisms.

"Thank you Moonmon, good morning to you too!" She leapt up and Yuka caught her.

"So are you going to tell me why you were sad last night? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?" Moonmon asked in the same happy tone, Yuka's face dropped to a sad expression and he looked away. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"N-No! It's not that, I, umm-" Yuka stuttered.

"You can tell me why you were sad. I won't criticise you, I'll help you!" She tried to console.

"Have you ever... *incoherent mumble*?"

"Have I what?" She asked confused.

"Have you ever... Felt a little homesick?" He asked, a tear rolled down his face and he felt worse for asking.

"Homesick? What is that?" She asked, never hearing such a term prior to him saying it just then.

"Where you miss your home so much you don't feel well, I can tell you, don't get homesick, it really stings."

"Aww Yuka." Moonmon said understandingly. She felt bad asking him such a question just by his reaction. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be."

"Will you tell me why?"

"Umm, it's a bit personal..."

"Oh, ok. So what do you want to do?"

"What is there?"

"Nothing much really, but there is the bronze battle tournament."

"Let's go then." Yuka said with a smile


	5. Digimon Stadium

Chapter 5

Digimon stadium

Yuka and Moonmon had already chosen to watch the bronze tournament instead of play in it. They got to the booth where everyone buys tickets. "Two spectators tickets please"

"30 bites for the both of them. I need to see your ID."

"Alright, here" Yuka said whilst pulling out his ID card. He handed it to the booth clerk, the clerk swiped it and Yuka digivice bleeped. The clerk handed it back to him.

"Go on through" He said, Yuka and Moonmon proceeded.

Whilst walking through the entrance, Yuka was amazed to see such grand architecture. He accidentally walked into someone, he quickly turned and apologized, they turned too, they were human, with wavey brown hair, vibrant blue eyes, she wore a sweeping dress, she just merely said "Nah, it's ok, no harm done, but you can let go of my dress" Yuka realised his boot was stood on her dress, he pulled his boot off

"Oh, sorry..." He said.

"Hey, you're new here, right?"

"Uhh, how did you know?" Yuka said quickly.

"Oh, just the subtle stuff, the way you're uneasy, your high slung shoulders, your fascination by the architecture, and the way your digimon is not by your side."

"Oh jeez! Moonmon! She must have gone without me!"

Moonmon leapt from behind him "Boo!" Yuka jumped. Moonmon laughed.

"Please don't scare me like that..."

"Aww" the girl said, "She's so cute! Is she yours?"

"Yeah, uhh, just became a tamer yesterday."

"You're good." She said with a smile "the tip for Moonmon is to treat her well, make her your friend, because she's a very loving digimon."

"Do you have one?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, just where are my manners? Gabumon! Oh Gabu!" She called

"On my way Felicity!" A low,loyal voice replied, he stood next to Felicity, and he was indeed a Gabumon. "What's going on? Who is this man?"

"Oh! I'm Yuka, Yuka Keljinski" Yuka said as he squat down and shook Gabumon's paw.

"Well, you have grown since we last met." Felicity said

"Felicity! Oh my, it's been ages! I thought you moved school!"

"Oh uhh, I did, but I found myself here..."

"Felicity, shouldn't we get going?" Gabumon said pulling her hand.

"Yes, yes, alright Gabumon. I guess I'll see you later yuka."

"Yeah, oh! Which way are the seats?"

"Straight ahead, silly."

"Care to join me and Moonmon?"

"Wish I could but I can't"

"Oh, umm, will I see you again?"

"Maybe, just maybe"

"Ok umm, see ya"

"Come on Yuka! We'll be late!" Moonmon pestered

"Alright, alright, we're going, we're going."


	6. The Understanding Friend

Chapter 6

The understanding friend

Yuka and Moonmon sat next to each other, but as Yuka sat down, he realised he was thirsty "ugh, you wanna drink, Moonmon?"

"Yes please" Moonmon answered.

"Great, would you mind saving my seat?"

"Not at all" she replied, Yuka walked off. Moonmon spat on his seat to deter others from sitting in it.

The bronze tournament began as Yuka entered with the drinks and sat down in his seat, and noticed it was damp. "Moonmon? What did you do to the seat?"

"I was crying." She lied.

"About what?" Yuka asked in a softer, more caring tone.

"My past." She said looking away.

"Your...past?"

"I was a Lekismon. Somehow, my past tamer got me there..."

"Do you want to talk outside of the fighting?"

"Please let's"

They walked outside and Moonmon continued. "My tamer was cruel, he'd never let me out the digivice, never wanted me to be around him, and he'd say I was worthless..."

"Moonmon, I-"

"And do you know what's worse?!" She said, voice breaking into crying. "He digigenerated me back to what I am now, and gave me ba-" Moonmon cried and cried, Yuka hugged her consolidately, he knew it was the truth, mostly. ( he wasn't about her crying in his seat)

"It's OK Moonmon, I will look after you, I'll never leave you on your own."

"Really?"

"Yes." Yuka's digivice beeped, he checked, it said: criteria reached, digivolve?. Yuka pressed yes and Moonmon slowly began to change

"Moonmon digivolve to..." She started growing arms and a body, her splash effect on her head changed to pig tail shaped masses. "Lunamon." Yuka gazed in awe, his cute, limbless companion became a higher digimon.

"Yuka, you digivolved me, that shows how good a tamer you are. Wanna watch he rest of the tourney?"

"Sure" he replied

 _ **alright alright, Moonmon's digivolution scale is on friendship in Digimon world dusk, play the game if you don't believe me.**_


	7. After The Smoke Clears

Chapter 7

After the smoke clears.

Lunamon, Yuka, Gabumon and Felicity exited the seats. "Well done on scoring second place, Felicity." Yuka congratulated.

"Pfft, you weren't there until the final minutes." Felicity protested.

"But that was the best part! The way Chronomon and Gabumon kept taking blow after blow, it was just such a shame Gabumon collapsed first..."

"Please Yuka, it's embarrassing..." Gabumon said tilting his head down.

"Well I think you were amazing Gabumon." Lunamon encouraged.

"Really?" Gabumon replied. Lunamon nodded, Gabumon held his head higher. "Yeah! I will never give up!" Gabumon's stomach growled. "Oh. Looks like I ran out of food..."

"Seems like we all are, Wanna bite to eat, Felicity?" Yuka asked.

"Hmm, sounds good, I heard there's a nice shop named "Thu'under", it's that pizza place over on the fourtieth block" Felicity pointed just to the right.

"Ooh, I heard good reports about that place." Lunamon added.

"Best place for pizza." Felicity replied "but sometimes you need to get there early, it can get packed out like the black hole of Agumon's stomache!" Everyone laughed at Felicity's comment. Yuka didn't know what an Agumon was, but he didn't care.

The pizza shop wasn't too far away thankfully. When the party sat down and the pizza arrived, Gabumon stared longingly at the feast prepared in front of him. Felicity spoke "Hey, Yuka, i bet you can't put an entire slice in your mouth and swallow it."

"You're on!" Yuka replied grabbing a slice of pizza, he pushed it in, folding over the slice of pizza in his mouth, his friends cheered him on, he place the entire slice in his mouth without any difficulty.

"Hold on, he still needs to swallow" Felicity said. Yuka began chewing, his face crumpled and contorted as he chewed this satanic piece of heaven, Yuka began to know such harsh saints the flavour was, it felt like the slice turned to a slush of sorts, so he swallowed the whole thing, Yuka gasped for air after such an event that unfolded. "Well done" Felicity spoke.

"You... Have... No idea how much... Effort that took." Yuka said whilst heavily breathing. He grabbed another slice and pulled it on his plate.

"So, how's Vilda?" Felicity asked casually. Yuka froze.

"She's good." Yuka said before removing a piece of peperoni. Lunamon stared at him evilly.

"Ahh, that's good, she's entered year four?"

"Three."

"Yeah, yeah, three, right." The conversation got very awkward. "So, how's the digital world?"

"It's... Big, to say the least. It can get overwhelming at points."

"Not because of the vast size, but you miss home, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, I left my home at the worst time." Yuka then proceeded to whisper "I couldn't protect my own sister from her bully.". Felicity saw how Yuka was feeling. She lent over the table to place her hand on his, to assure him he wasn't alone.

"We should probably go to our rooms now..."

"Sounds great.." Yuka and Felicity shared the cost of the pizza, they walked through the digital illuminessance of the streets and found their way to the teleporter.

"Thanks Felicity, I guess I'll see you around."

"You too Yuka." She pecked (kissed quickly) his cheek at walked with haste to the teleporter, the entire time Lunamon stared angrily and jealously. Gabumon pushed his paw in the air up to Yuka and he shook it. Whereas Gabumon merely waved at Lunamon in a friendly manner. Lunamon waved back. Gabumon and Felicity teleported to their dorm.


	8. Lunamon

Chapter 8

Lunamon

Yuka awoke from his slumber after a night of joy and regret. He still felt empty from his sudden change to the digital world, but this wasn't nearly as bad now. Luna was nowhere to be seen. Yuka was pondering that maybe she had to go to a meeting or something like that. He looked up, and found her clinging to the ceiling, messing with the light. "What are you doing up there Luna?" Yuka asked, still tired from waking up.

"I'm moving the light towards the teleporter." Luna replied whilst still trying to move the light, she lost her balance, grabbed the chord on the light, and pulled the whole thing out as she fell to the floor. Yuka pulled his jacket on as he stood up out of the bed.

"Well can you not?" Yuka pleaded as he fiddled with the Digivice. "Unlike you, I know how to move it." He said as the light chord mysteriously fixed itself.

"Alright then, fantasticus, move it to the teleporter." She ordered as she crossed her arms. Yuka looked down onto his Digivice and tried to find the relevant buttons, but in the end he was completely lost. "Not as easy as it looks, is it? Mr marvellous." Luna snarled playfully.

"Give over Luna! I got lucky fixing the light." A buzz sounded, Yuka walked over to the teleporter and noticed a flashing button, he pressed it, and says "Hello?" into it.

"Umm, Yuka? Uhh, is that you? This is Felicity, Can you let me in? Ooh! Even better! Can you come out here?"

"*sigh*, alright, I'll come out to play." Yuka replied as he heard Felicity yay at his comment.

Yuka and Lunamon came out the teleporter to Felicity. "Great, now, come to my place please." And so they all walked back into the teleporter.

Inside Felicity's apartment, the group materialised. "Yuka, is it okay if I talk to you alone?" Felicity asked.

"Sure. Luna. Stay here and keep Gabu company will you?" Yuka asked Luna, she nodded and stepped out of the teleporter.

Inside Yuka's apartment was Yuka and Felicity's final stop. Felicity stepped out first. "Yuka, this digital world has many different Digimon, who react differently to each scenario, Lunamon's evolution line is completely based upon how you treat her, she is much like a human girl, kind, caring, passionate, but also sensitive, you have to treat her, ooh, I dunno, like me, for instance."

"skip the lecture Felicity, drop that damn bombshell."

"I'm saying she's fire, I know she's a water type, but she will leave ugly scars, Lunamon and her evolutions can tear a human apart, so don't get too attached."

"Felicity, that's what would tear humans apart, living in secrecy, thanks, but no thanks, I respect your opinion, but she's my Digimon." Yuka fronted. Felicity smiled at his responsibility and walked to the teleporter.

With the party just being Lunamon and Yuka, he couldn't help but notice how she interacts with him, there was something about her that amused him, that thing he can't put his finger, but afterall, he thought, I'll figure her out one day.

 _ **Okay, not my place to say, but DAMN this is overdue! It's what, a month since I posted chapter 7? And now here's number eight to watch with your face, chapter 9 on it's way!**_


	9. Connected

Chapter 9

"So, whatcha talk about?" Lunamon asked playfully.

"Oh, what? Me? No, no, I never talk…" Yuka quickly responded.

"…right… anyways, Felicity's an odd person, she always acts playful and knowing at the same time, what's going on?"

"Felicity and I know nothing of each other's attitude nowadays, we act playful because it's one of the final links we have, our past is the only thing that makes us know each other."

"Tell me more Yuka." Luna said as she sat down at the bed.

"Okay then Luna." Yuka sat next to her. "It has about eight years ago.

 ***Eight years prior**

Like Vilda, I was never the most popular; in fact I had nobody to be with. There was one group in particular who sought out to make life a misery. One day they all turned me into a punch bag, they all kept punching me, ruthlessly, I don't know how long they did it for, I didn't care, it felt like eternity. They all finished their punching spree with nothing more than the memory. Lying on the floor, I felt ready to end it all, and then I saw a hand reach out to help me. Wounded and sodden in blood, I struggled, but she helped me up none the less. All I could do is stand there; she smiled, and just simply walked away.

It wasn't until the next ten days I found the courage to speak to her.

"Hey, umm, thank you for helping me that time…" her reply was simple and beautiful.

"I don't accept anyone being lonely without me." And so, I knew we'd be accepted by each other.

Weeks passed, and eventually the group returned again. They all made rude and insulting comments towards me, threatening me, and then one stepped forward, Felicity stood up, to which the group made comments to her, and the one that stepped forward moved towards her, and then it happened, she draw a blade, threatening to hurt them if they don't leave us alone, the laughed for a second and all approached… then sh-she"

 ***Lunamon**

"She attacked?"

 ***back to story**

"Yes, I don't remember much from that, but the Police soon were involved after finding out one of the group didn't survive. In the end, her parents moved far away, with Felicity going too. To this day I can't help but thank her for her help, no matter the trouble she caused."

 ***Present Day**

"So Felicity means a lot to you?" Luna asked

"Yeah, an awful lot…"

"But." Luna started "you're not completely alone, you have me, her and Gabumon! We're all your friends!"

"Not sure if that's a good thing though" Yuka replied playfully.

"You cheeky beggar!" Luna replied. Yuka looked at her and smiled. Luna smiled back. "Yuka, if you did have the chance, would you leave here? And go back to where you came from?" Yuka was hesitant, he wasn't aware of Luna having such a rash idea in her head. He thought about what he would gain from going back, but he realised he would lose a lot too.

"Luna, I honestly have to say, if I had the chance, I would almost certainly-" Yuka was interrupted by Felicity materialising in his room, yelling out:

"Yuka! You have to see this! Like, right now!"

 _ **Ooh, someone in touble! So Luna found how Felicity and Yuka were really connected, and Yuka was so close to revealing whether he'd go back or not! Will you ever find out? I dunno, I haven't written it yet.**_


	10. Trouble

Chapter 10

Trouble

A big crowd gathered around in the centre of the city, Yuka, Felicity and Luna ran towards it. The closer the group got, the more people they could see watching whatever was going on unfold. "What's going on Felicity?" Yuka asked.

"A Tokomon is brawling an Ogremon!" Felicity explained.

"What?!" Yuka exclaimed.

"An Ogremon is a brutal Digimon, who will quite happily cause destruction to anything! I can't imagine this will end too well…" Luna added.

The party arrived at the crowd; all three started pushing through to see that Ogremon used his move 'Bone Cudgel' on Tokomon, sending him soaring through the air. Tokomon landed before a small, ten year old girl. Felicity charged at her, with Yuka and Luna close behind, Yuka and Luna stood in Ogremon's wake. "Felicity, get them out the way, we've got this." Yuka said as he clenched his fist.

Ogremon was a tremendous height and can easily intimidate even the strongest of Champion Digimon; he himself is a champion Digimon with power unimaginable to those who've never encountered him before. Yuka looked just passed him at his Tamer, who stood proud with black swooping hair over his left eye and wearing a black leather jacket. But the Tamer's face was all too recognisable to Yuka, and it shook fear into him. Yuka quickly put his fears aside. "You want a fight you got one! Right Luna?"

"Right!" She replied.

"You're a fool to challenge me!" The Tamer replied. "I bet your Rookie Digimon has never seen a battle! Ogremon is a champion, and champions can easily beat squirts like you, go on, take the first strike, I dare you."

"Okay then, Luna?" Yuka asked.

"Three moves at your disposal Yuka, Lunar Claw, Tear Shot, or Lop-ear Ripple." Luna replied.

"Ok then, let's try Lunar Claw!"

"Alright!" Luna jumped up to Ogremon swiftly and clawed him in the chest, she landed perfectly. The Tamer just chuckled to himself.

"I remember seeing Kapurimon hit harder than that." The Tamer gloated.

"Yeah, that didn't even tickle me." Ogremon added.

"Now then, Ogremon, Bone Cudgel!"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Ogremon replied as he swung his club at Luna, She quickly dived to the floor to avoid the attack. Ogremon stood back.

"Luna! Lop-ear Ripple!"

"Coming right up!" She said as she spun round in a circle, creating a vortex, it began to bubble as she stopped, the vortex charged at Ogremon, yet he brushed it off much like her last move.

"Finish it Ogremon." The Tamer said

"Right" he replied. Before Ogremon could move, he was hit by 'Rook Gatling', confused, everyone turned to the direction of fire to find a Rookchessmon wearing a guild emblem on its chest, the crowd quickly dispersed, and the unknown Tamer merely stares at Yuka.

"This changes nothing." He says as Ogremon passes in front of him, when Ogremon moved away, the Tamer was gone.

"Thank god that's over." Yuka said as he walked over to Luna. "We should go back home."

"What about Felicity?" Luna replied.

"She's gone like the crowd. Come on, it's been a bit rough today, and it's only been a few hours since today began."

 _ **Well, that happened…**_


End file.
